Do You Remember The Day I Was Born?
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Souta is home sick with a fever so Kagome takes a day off of shard hunting to be with him. While their mother and grandfather are out buying medicine, Souta asks Kagome if she remembers the day he was born. ONE SHOT.


**A short simple story about brother sister love with Kagome and Souta.**

**Title: **Do You Remember the Day I Was Born?

**Summary:** Souta is home sick with a fever so Kagome takes a day off of shard hunting to be with him. While their mother and grandfather are out buying medicine, Souta asks Kagome if she remembers the day he was born. ONE SHOT.

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko-san owns the Inuyasha co.

**Genre: **General

**Aging:** Kagome: 17 – Souta: 11

**Do You Remember the Day I Was Born?**

It was Sunday morning and Kagome had finished packing extra clothes, restocking her medicine kit, ramen, treats for the rest of the gang and feminine material. She lugged her backpack downstairs to find her mother making a gourmet breakfast before Kagome left for the next month to Feudal Japan, her home away from home.

"Ohayo Mama," Kagome smiled as she placed her backpack on the carpet. Korari smiled at her daughter, "Morning Kagome, dear."

Kagome sat down on the table and drummed her fingers. Her Jii-chan was praying in front of the Goshinboku and Souta was still sleeping. Korari passed some eggs, bacon and orange juice to Kagome. Kagome smiled at her mother lovingly as she started to gulp down her food.

She was on her second bacon strip when Souta slugged down the stairs. One look at him caused Korari and Kagome to gasp.

"Sweetie," Korari rushed up to Souta, worry etched in her eyes. Kagome abandoned her food and ran towards her brother, getting on her knees to meet him eye level.

"Mama," Souta said as he shivered. Kagome quickly got a blanket on the couch and wrapped it around Souta. Souta hugged it and his teeth started chattering.

Korari placed a hand on his forehead and quickly retracted, like she put her hand on a hot stove. "Oh dear! You're burning up Souta!"

Kagome also placed a hand on his forehead and shrieked as she pulled it back. "How'd you get such a bad fever Souta?"

Souta shrugged and continued to shiver. Kagome hugged him tightly and led him to the sofa as Korari turned off the stove and closed the tap.

"Kagome, could you delay going to Sengoku Jidai for a few hours as Jii-chan and I go get some medicine?"

Kagome nodded as she got more blankets from the closet. "Sure," She said as she wrapped three more blankets around her kid brother. Korari grabbed her car keys and right away left the Shrine, to get some fever medication for her son.

Kagome took off her sweater and also put it on Souta as she went to get a bowl of cold water and a soft cloth. She came back to find her brother still shivering.

"Hey Souta," She said softly as she dipped the cloth into the water and placed it on his forehead. Souta let out a content sigh as the cold cloth soaked his forehead. Kagome sat beside her brother for the next five minutes, helping him cool down.

"Can I dunk you in cold water?" Kagome said goofily as her brother glared at her.

"No," he said as he started shivering again. Kagome caressed his cheek as the cold cloth soaked his forehead. Souta smiled at his sister and Kagome smiled back as she took the cloth off his forehead and soaked it again.

"Nee-chan," Souta said abruptly as Kagome straightened the blankets out. She sat down on the carpet beside the sofa again and smiled at her brother. "Yeah?'

"Do you remember the day I was born?"

Kagome smiled fondly and nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I wasn't that young you know, you're only 6 years younger than me."

Souta rolled his eyes. "Only?"

Kagome giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Ok, not only, you're real younger than me, but it's all good. Yeah I do remember,"

"Tell me about it?" Souta asked as Kagome soaked the cloth again and placed it on his forehead. She fixed his disheveled hair and started her story.

"Well, mama wasn't going into labour, which totally freaked out dad and Jii-chan. You were, I think one and a half months late. They went to the hospital, taking me since they had nobody to keep me with. Jii-chan waited with me in the waiting room as Dad and Mama went into the labour ward," Kagome's eyes went distant as she recalled that day so clearly.

"I was crying since we were at the hospital. I was always scared of the hospital, because I got stitches on my forehead when I fell down the stairs when I was 5. Jii-chan tried comforting me, and a nurse came by and handed me a lollipop. I calmed down for a few moments as Jii-chan told me stories about feudal Japan."

Souta laughed, commenting on how that was exactly Jii-chan. Kagome smiled as she soaked the cloth and pressed it against her brother's forehead.

"I don't know how long it took, but eventually dad came out and said that I had a baby brother who was healthy, a bit overweight," Kagome teased as her brother glared at her, "but healthy nonetheless. I wanted to see you right away, I mean come on, a little pink blob in my hand, I was excited."

"I was so not a blob!" Souta screamed, but then fell into a coughing fit. Kagome patted her brothers back, in hopes of calming him down and failed to notice her hanyou companion standing by the doorframe; his arms cross, leaning up against it.

'So that's why it took her so long,' he thought. He could smell the sickness in Souta. He had jumped through Kagome's window and walked downstairs. He heard the conversation from when Souta asked about his birth and Inuyasha decided not to interrupt.

"Thanks Nee-chan," Souta smiled, "continue."

Kagome laughed. "Alright, so I held you in my arms and I had this HUGE smile on my face because I've always wanted to be an older sister. You were wrapped in a blanket and Mama and Dad were smiling down at me as Jii-chan went to mom. You were sleeping and you had this little," Kagome pinched her fingers, "patch of hair on your head, which I think made me laugh."

Souta giggled as Kagome kissed his cheek. "Yeah, then three days later, you and mom came home and I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"You do a lot eh Nee-chan," Souta said softly. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean Souta?"

"You go to school, manage your friends, live with the lies Jii-chan makes, save the world a couple hundred times a day, travel Feudal Japan, manage to keep Inuyasha in tact," Inuyasha would have snorted if they knew he was there, "help mama around the house, keep me company and have a social life."

Kagome tapped her chin. "Now that you mention it, that is a lot."

Souta laughed. "I'm glad you're my sis." He said softly. Kagome smiled lovingly to her brother.

"Hey, but I couldn't do any of that without your help. Remember when I forgot my books at home?"

"I brought it for you," Souta smiled.

Kagome nodded. "Yep, and then Mama makes food for Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara plus Mama lends me the money to buy Inuyasha's ramen. I swear I think we used up $500 just on ramen alone."

Souta raised a brow. "He's that obsessed in ramen."

Kagome giggled as she cleared her throat, trying to imitate Inuyasha's voice. "Ramen is your basic four food groups, wench."

Inuyasha had a small smile on his lips when he heard Kagome say that.

"You serious?" Souta grinned, "Did I ever tell you he's my hero?"

"Like everyday since he saved us from that Noh mask." Kagome rolled her eyes as she dampened her brothers forehead again.

"Your fever down yet squirt?" She asked as she placed a hand on his neck, cheek and then on his dry forehead. "Yeah, it's still there, but not as much." She murmured as she went to change the water, since it was a bit warmer now.

Just as Kagome left, Souta noticed Inuyasha standing there. Souta had a wide grin on his face as his idol walked towards him and stood, looming over him.

"Sick, kid?" Inuyasha said plainly. Souta nodded and then sighed. "Sorry, for keeping Nee-chan away from your time."

Inuyasha grunted and shrugged. "S'ok kid."

Souta's eyes shined. "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome walked back in with a bowl of water. She glanced at Inuyasha and immediately, she got a look of apology on her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! Souta was just so sick this morning and Mama ran out to get him medicine."

"Shut up wench," Inuyasha growled. Kagome abruptly shut up and glanced at her brother who was staring gloriously at Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Just take care of your brother, I'll wait."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief as he sat down on the floor, his arms crossed.

"Nee-chan," Souta said as Kagome broke out of her reverie. She went back to her brother and repeated in soaking his head. Eventually, Korari and Jii-chan came home and Korari thanked Kagome a million times.

"Kagome dear, thanks so much!" Korari said as Kagome slung her back pack on.

"No problem. Get better soon ok?" Kagome said as she kissed his forehead. Souta hugged his sister before snuggling into his blankets.

"Nee-chan," Souta called as Inuyasha and Kagome headed towards the door. Kagome turned around and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Thanks,"

Kagome giggled. "No problem," Kagome turned around and opened the door.

"Nee-chan," Souta called again. Kagome faced him again and smiled again. "What's up?"

"I love you."

Kagome smiled lovingly as she blew a kiss to her baby brother. "Love you too squirt," and with that Kagome and Inuyasha left. Inuyasha was quiet as they went towards the well. Just as they jumped down and came out the other side, he began to speak.

"Wench," he started. Kagome looked at him.

"What?"

Inuyasha tilted his head a bit and looked at her. Kagome gulped as she saw the look in his eyes.

"Kagome," he repeated. Kagome stayed quiet as she stared up into his eyes. Inuyasha bent down and nuzzled her cheek before walking away. Kagome stood there wide-eyed.

'Inuyasha,' she thought.

* * *

**Wanted a bit of InuKag in this brother sister fanfic. What did you think?**

**Much lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
